Nightmare Apocalypse
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing NCIS. Tony falls asleep at work and has a nightmare. What will happen?


Tony was running as fast as he could away from the horde of flesh eating creatures. He had his pistol in its holster, which was full of ammunition and he had a bloody baseball bat in his left hand. He could hear them growling and moaning behind him, and he promised himself he wasn't going to end up like Abby, Ziva, Ducky, Vance and the other agents from NCIS.

He was exhausted and his clothes were covered in blood with bits of torn pieces. He had been running for so long now, and he wished that this wasn't real. He was scared for his life, as he had seen what had happened to Ziva. They had torn her apart, they had ate her flesh and the remains of her became one of them.

He had put a bullet in her head as she wouldn't have wanted to be one of them monsters. He had also shot Abby, Ducky and Vance as he didn't want them to be Zombies that killed people.

Tony wiped the sweat off his brow with the back of his right hand and he turned the street corner to see the NCIS van not far down the road, where Gibbs had told him to meet him.

Tony could see more of the Zombies making their way towards him from across the other side of the street. He could see one that looked like Palmer, which had its jaw hanging off and it was covered from head to foot in patches of blood and torn clothing.

It was growling and it seemed to be faster than the rest as it was getting closer to him. It looked too much like Palmer and it could be him, so Tony took out his gun, aimed at its head and fired. As the body hit the ground he put his gun back and he saw the van was moving.

He heard McGee's voice and he saw the back of the NCIS van was open for him. Tony was so tired but if he didn't get in the van, he would be torn apart by the savages behind him. He could hear the growls getting louder and he knew they were catching up.

"Tony!" McGee shouted.

Tony could see his friend holding out his hand for him and Tony took a deep breath, then ran as fast as he could. He was almost there at the van and he held out his right hand and before he knew it, McGee had pulled him in to the back of the vehicle.

As Tony turned around to shut the doors with McGee he saw how many Zombies there were. There must have been almost a hundred, and he thanked god that he had made it to safety. As they shut the doors, McGee slumped down against the wall behind him, as did Tony.

Tony put down the baseball bat and sighed as he put his head back. He knew that had been Palmer as McGee was there and Gibbs was driving and when they had left the NCIS building there had been the four of them, which was now three.

"Tony?" McGee asked.

Tony wanted to reply but couldn't find the energy to do so and he sighed deeply. He looked at his friend and then he saw his lips weren't moving but he heard voices. He thought he was going insane as the voices were getting louder and clearer.

The next thing Tony knew was he felt his head hit something and his eyes shot open. As he sat up and looked around he saw that he wasn't in a Zombie apocalypse but the bullpen with McGee and Ziva sat staring at him.

"You okay?" McGee asked.

Tony nodded slowly and looked at his computer to see he had been watching the movie Dawn of The Dead. He realised that he must have dosed off and that it had all been a dream. He was so relieved and then he looked at Ziva who was smiling at him.

"Did you have a bad dream Tony?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah I did," Tony replied.

"Well that's what you get for sleeping on the job," Gibbs told him as he walked in to the bullpen, towards his desk and sat down in his seat.

"Do you want to talk about it?" McGee asked.

"Yeah. It was really weird and I was being chased by Zombies. You, me and Gibbs were the only ones out of the team alive and I-" Tony began.

He stopped speaking when Abby walked in to the bullpen with cuts all over her face and blood all over her clothes. She looked like a Zombie and he had obviously forgotten that it was Halloween tomorrow. Tony screamed and jumped up from his seat before he ran towards the elevator. Gibbs chuckled as he looked at Abby who was dressed as a Zombie. She put her hands on her hips and then looked at Gibbs.

"I don't look that bad do I?" Abby asked.

"No you look okay," Gibbs laughed.

"What's up with Tony?" Abby asked.

"He had a nightmare about Zombies," McGee added.

"Oh," Abby said.

"I'm gonna go tell him that's its just Abby's Halloween costume," Ziva announced.

"Maybe give it an hour before telling him. It might teach him a lesson for falling asleep on the job," Gibbs told them.

**Thanks for reading guys. I hope you enjoyed this. Anyway please review :)**


End file.
